Ask Kenshin!
by Nobukane
Summary: I've finally tracked down Kenshin and kidnapped him. Now he HAS to answer your questions. Don't miss this oppurtunity, ask away! No secually explicit questions, I'm gonna keep this a T rated story
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I've wanted to do this for a while butI didn't think I'd know enough. I've finally decided to go ahead with it. I apologize for any questions I get wrong, I have all the research sites on my favorite list. Samurai Warrior and anything like that doesn't belong to me. Please ask your questions in your reviews and I'll make sure to answer them right away.

* * *

Hello, I am Uesugi Kenshin. Some crazy fan has locked me in a room and is forcing me to answer questions to other fans. Apparently you're supposed to ask your questions in your reviews and I'll answer them. I swear to Bishamonten that if I ever find this Nobukane fellow, I'll kill him, but for now I'll answer any questions you have. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I got three reviewers for this chapter so thank you to Sister Wolf, Acchi, and Bronx Shogun for your questions, I hope he gave you a good answer. He tells me that it's hard to think when he's starving so maybe I'll give him some food. Samurai Warriors and anything like that doesn't belong to me. Also the questions belong to each respective author. Enjoy and please review, Kenshin needs questions!

* * *

Hello again. I've been very bored but when I woke up this morning I found a small box of questions with a threatening note. If I don't answer them I believe Nobukane is going to stop feeding me. All right, let's take a look at these….

From: Sister Wolf

_1. Is Nobunaga there with you?_

_2. Why are you so riligos?_

1. No, Nobunaga isn't here with me. I'm glad, I hate that upstart. He didn't use to bother me, but then he started to get greedy and tried to expand his influence and he made the mistake of killing the lord of one of my neighboring armies. I took the opportunity to defeat them and soon I had a common border with the brat. I was so happy when I achieved that decisive victory against him at Tedorigawa. This is a pretty small room, if Nobunaga was here I'd have to kill him.

2. I assume you mean religious. I became interested in becoming a Buddhist monk when I made a trip to Kyoto to see the Shogun. Along the way I visited Mt. Hiei and a number of other Buddhist shrines and temples. It was there that I learned of the god of war, Bishamonten. I eventually became a monk in his temple. I guess I'm so religious because Bishamonten has never failed me in battle. Thanks to my devout worship, he has granted my clan many victories. He stands as a symbol of justice throughout the land and I hope I can live up to that image.

------------------------

Our next questions are from Acchi.

_1. How can you meet with Kanetsugu and what do you think about him since he's your right hand(I think)?  
2. Which one do you prefer, Shinobi or Kunoichi (not Kunoichi friend of Yukimura but woman ninja)?  
and the last  
3. May I join your army?? ehehe, I really want to fight beside you!  
So, Lord Kenshin, would you answer my questions?_

1. Ah yes, Kanetsugu. He was one of my best commanders. I hadn't really had any actual conversations with the man. He and his brother had served two generations of my clan I believe. Kanetsugu contributed a lot during war councils. I trusted him to perform excellently in battle. He was an outstanding commander however he was not my right hand. He might've been my son's, Kagekatsu's, most trusted general when he succeeded me though.

2. If I had it my way, ninja wouldn't exist. In my eyes they are vile backstabbers who kill from the shadows. A man of justice like myself could never "prefer" either one. I believe the Tokugawa had a particularly nasty ninja. I'm sorry I didn't have a chance to destroy them though I think my rival Shingen defeated them several times.

3. I would welcome another warrior to my ranks. As long as you can follow orders and fight for justice and righteousness then I have no complaints. Also you would have to have some belief in Bishamonten, I pray before each battle for good luck. If you can do those things then I look forward to fighting beside you.

-------------------------------------

Our last question is from Bronx Shogun

_1. Why do you love drinking so much?_

1. It's funny that you ask that. I never really thought of it as a habit, though it had been brought to my attention many times by concerned officers. I like the drink but it also has spiritual meanings too. It was a Shinto purification ritual and was used in tea ceremonies. It's ironic that I would eventually die from it (right before I finished off that Nobunaga brat).


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Thanks to Paupu, TehEfilArbee, and Acchi for your questions. Samurai Warriors does not belong to me. I realised while researching that the game, Musou, had totally blown up Kenshin and Kanetsugu's relationship. After looking thoroughly at each of their respective pages on many different archives I couldn't find anything about them actually talking. Anyways, enjoy and please review!

* * *

All right, finally that whelp Nobukane has agreed to give me breakfast, lunch and dinner. If I ever get out of this room, I'm going to make sure he suffers a horrible death. Now, onto the questions for today.

Our first question is from Paupu.

1. _Have you ever been attacked by little children? If you haven't, what would you do if you did?_

I have never been attacked by little children. Children are taught to fear my name in other countries and the children that I govern over respect me as a leader. However, If I was attacked by children I would probably have to run away. I know that it sounds kind opf wimpy but a man of justice like myself could never hurt a child. Unless it gets really annoying…

-----------------------------------------

Our next set of questions is from TehEfilArbee.

_1. I know in this section, there is an "Ask Nobunaga!"... Who do you react to this?  
2. Do you like teh idea with Gackt playing you in one of those Local Dramas?  
3. Which version of you do you like best among these Games: BASARA, Musou, or Ambition?_

1. What? Nobunaga is near here! You must tell me where he is so I can finish the fool off –pulls out sword and beats futilely against steel door-. Let me out, I can finish the bastard that destroyed my nemeses forces! Just you wait Nobunaga, I'll find you. Bishamonten will guide my sword to your corpse.

2. I very much like the idea. I listened to one of the Gackt's songs and I was hooked. Also, he'd probably make a good actor; I have unfortunately never seen any of his other roles if there are any. I just recently became a fan thanks to Nobukane so I'll try to learn more about them.

3. I prefer Musou. It makes me look very good. I started to play my story and I couldn't stop until I finished it. I think they captured me perfectly. I took one look at Basara and decided I hated it. Did you see how girly they made me? I almost threw up in disgust. A samurai should not be that, pretty. I like Ambition with the strategy tactics however it can't compete with the action and the thrill that Musou provided.

---------------------------------------------------

Our next question is from Acchi. I hope to see you in my ranks when I finally get out of here.

1. _What do you think about Uesugi Kenshin in Sengoku Basara? He looks really feminine and girly there._

I hate the version they showed of me. There is absolutely no muscle tone in the man, he could pass for a girl! I really hope that they fix that if there are any other installments coming out.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Sorry for the wait, I got loaded with homework. Curse you, highschool summatives! Samurai Warriors does not belong to me. Thanks to Acchi, TehEfilArbee, and TripleMGurl for your questions. Please review and enjoy!

* * *

Finally, I get some more questions. Nobukane tells me that he gets so busy with homework that he hasn't got a lot of time to give me questions. Oh well, diligence is a virtue and I hope he is very diligent in school.

Our first question is from Acchi. It is no trouble to answer your questions. All I have in this room is a CD player and an Playstation 2 which frustrates me because I keep on dieing. Questions keep me busy.

1. _Which weapon do you prefer to use, Weapon in Basara or in Musou because I see the weapon in Basara is more effective (according to me)._

I prefer my weapon in Basara, you have good eyes. My weapon in Basara is smaller and quicker. It's easier to use while my weapon in Musou is too decorated. Those spikes coming out of the side would slow it down when cutting.

* * *

Our next set of questions are from TehEfilArbee. Please, stop calling me Shinny [if you are referring to me. It makes me sound like a baby.

1. _Do you have any girlfriends or someone you like beyond that seriously serious exterior? _

And...

2.What are your hobbies/interests? 

1. Actually, no. I would've probably had many marriage offers however my religious vows forbid me to marry. Also, I was too busy with matters of ruling my country and war to get involved with someone.

2. I like to drink and practice with my sword. I also like to pray and perform spiritual rituals. I and my nemesis Shingen both like to read Chinese strategy books and other literature. It is good to make sure that you are cultured.

* * *

Our next questions are from TripleMGurl. Don't worry, I have that affect on girls –chuckles-.

_1) How did you feel about Kagekatsu succeeding the clan after your death?  
2) how much alcohol have you ever drunken at a time?  
3) did you get bad hangovers? (If you did, did you get rid of them, and how?)_

1. At first I was angry that my sons would dispute instead of focusing on getting rid of the Oda. Then I realized that Kagekatsu was a much better leader than Kagetora, who was my heir. I was really proud at how well he did, despite the early loss against the Tokugawa.

2. This is a little embarrassing but I've drunken so much at one point I passed out. It was the celebration feast after I defeated Nobunaga at Tedorigawa. I woke up with one hell of a headache.

3. Unfortunately, I've had many hangovers. I always drink some water to deaden the headaches somewhat however they never completely go away. It was thanks to years of intense training that I managed to keep a cool head in war council despite my pounding head.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Sorry this chapter took so long, I kinda got grounded. Kenshin was getting impatient. Samurai Warriors doesn't belong to me. Thank you to Paupu, TehEfilArbee, TripleMGurl, and Blak-Ninja for your questions. Please review, Kenshin needs questions!

* * *

I finally get your questions. Nobukane told me he got grounded and couldn't give me any questions until now. I could smell the macaroni he burnt even in this room, and from the shouting, I doubt that they were pleased. Well anyway, let's get to the questions.

Our first questions are from Paupu.

_1.) What would you do if someone stole your weapon and you never got it back ever ever again?  
2.) What weapon would you use if you didn't have your current one?_

1. I would yell so loud that Bishamonten could hear me. I never part with my weapon so if a thief stole it I would curse my carelessness. There is a saying that a samurai is only as good as his weapon and my katana is the best. It would be very problematic.

2. Hmmmm… Well Nobunaga's blade is a fine one that is unfit for him. I'd also like to try Tokugawa's cannon spear, that looks very effective.

-----------------------------

Our next question is from TehEfilArbee. Shin is fine, and no problem. I see your reasoning for calling me that.

_Defy, in your own words... Bishamonten._

Hmm. That is a tough one. He is a symbol of justice across the land. Even the demons of the plague run from him. He is a worthy god that even a Shogun should bow to. I devote myself to him fully. Hopefully that answered your question, defining religious beliefs and such is a hard task.

--------------------------------

Our next question is from TripleMGurl. Shingen makes me laugh too, especially with that ridiculous mask on.

_1. How many battles have you fought against Shingen?_

1. There were a total of five engagements, all of them took place at Kawanakajima. They were all undecisive but the fourth was the best battle I've ever been in. I used a new tactic, my soldiers at the front would switch with their comrades in the rear, making my troops refreshed all the time. This gave me a chance to fight Shingen in close combat. He managed to ward off my blows before pushing my forces back. While I lost more troops I killed two of his valued officers. It was exhilarating.

-----------------------------------

Our final questions are from Blak-Ninja. Thank you for bowing, you are very polite.

_1. What do you think of Tadakatsu, my lord? _

2. What do you think of Keiji Maeda?

3. I would like to join your army, also, m'lord if you deem me  
worthy? -My weapon(s) of choice are the spear and sword or twin  
tachis.- 

1. I think Tadakatsu is the second greatest warrior in Japan. He is said to be very strong and I respect him fully. I'm sad that I had never experienced his might first hand.

2. I believe Keiji is the strongest warrior. Unlike Tadakatsu he is wild with his blows. Usually, for a samurai that would make him weaker with all the unnecessary movement but Keiji is different.

3. Proficient with the Tachi style you say. I don't have many of those in my ranks. Very well, from now on you may wear the Uesugi banner with pride. I expect you to work hard and bring my clan honor.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! I want to apologize to Acchi. I am so sorry for forgetting your questions. I must've thought that they were from the previous chapter. So, in apology I will repeatedly bang my head against the wall. I figured I should finish the story before I knock myself unconcious. Samurai Warriors doesn't belong to me. Thank you to Acchi, Paupu, Blak- Ninja, and Acchi's brother for you reviews. Please review with some questions!

* * *

Good morning everyone. I was just rudely awakened by Nobukane smashing his head against MY wall. He was saying something about forgetting Acchi's questions. He will be severely punished by Bishamonten. So He gave me your questions to answer in this chapter.

Our first questions are from Acchi, and do not worry. As I am killing Nobukane for trapping me here I'll stab him extra for forgetting your questions.

_1. So do you like horse back riding?  
2. Do you like to have a party with your men?_

1. Horse back riding is a noble pursuit for any samurai. I especially like chargers. They can tear through enemy ranks like they were paper. If only I could get my hands on the famed Takeda cavalry. If I had those my army would be the strongest in the land.

2. We always have parties in my army. We have a celebration and a ritual before battle so Bishamonten can bless us with courage and strength. Those aren't even close to as fun as the victory parties. I drink so much my men have to carry me to room.

-----------------------------------

Our next set of questions is from Paupu.

_1.) Would you dare wear Shingen's mask or Hideyoshi's helmet thingy?  
2.) What is the lamest weapon you've ever seen?  
3.) Would you care to explain to me what 'Bishamonten' is? I've always wondered..._

1. Ugh, I would never wear Shingen's mask or Hideyoshi's helmet. As a samurai, how you look is very important, and Hideyoshi isn't intimidating at all. I would let my dog fight him. Also Shingen's mask hides his face. I would prefer to let the enemy see the rage and strength in my eyes as I strike them down. Now, would they let me even if I wanted to? Shingen would probably lend it to me for a favor, he's always thinking. Hideyoshi is a weakling, and wouldn't stand a chance in taking it back from me. Hmm... that gives me an idea. Stealing Hideyoshi's helmet should put that upstart to shame.

2. The lamest would have to be the one Mitsunari wields. That, if you could call it a weapon, fan. Shingen's was at least a war fan; this samurai mocks us as he carries around the… weakest thing I've ever seen. It's a shame we never fought, I would show him how useless a fan is.

3. Bishamonten is a bhuddist god. The name Bishamonten is the Shindo version. He is the god of war and warriors. He is a symbol of justice through the land and evil doers run in fear from him. I worship him fully.

----------------------------------------------------

Our next few questions are from Blak-Ninja.

_1)Why did Shingen have a chain around his sword? _

2)When u battled Nobunaga did u have any reason to believe he  
possessed demonic powers?

3)Would you agree that the Imagawa were fools?

4)What is your opinion on Miyamoto Musashi? 

1. I had never actually figured that out myself. I had seen it a few times and I wondered why he never drew it to fight me. He could've had a chance if he fought me with a sword. I thought he was mocking me, which made me angry but he must have his own reasons.

2. I had heard rumours of his supposed powers but I never fought him face to face. I wasn't sure. His powers would've meant nothing as I had Bishamonten on my side and even with his powers I routed him fully.

3. When I heard of their decisive defeat by Nobunaga I laughed out loud. They were overconfident and stupid. They let themselves get beat by a force much smaller than their own. I only wish I had realized their weakness before the Oda, conquering them would've given me much more power.

4. Miyamoto is an interesting fellow. I believe he follows the path of the samurai with almost as much faith as I follow Bisamonten. I respect him.

------------------------------------

Our next question is from Acchi… or rather her brother, Hotaru.

_Answer my question...WHY DID YOU DON'T ANSWER HER QUESTION?!This irritated me too much, Kenshin._

As I said before I never received her question. Nobukane admits that he forgot it and he's very sorry. Even though he's sorry I will pray to Bishamonten that he be judged and condemned for his crime.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! Sorry it took so long for this chapter. Who would've thought that my Christmas break would be the busiest. Well, all that's over so I can finally write now. Thanks to Acchi, Samuramon, Sister Wolf, Hotaru, Blak-Ninja, KuroSakura-chan, and Link Guru for your questions. Enjoy and please review, Kenshin needs questions.

* * *

Hello again to everyone. I was getting very impatient with Nobukane. Sometimes he is quite slow in delivering me the questions. Did everyone have a good Christmas? Personally, I don't celebrate the heathen religion but Nobukane got an XBOX 360. I started to play Warriors Orochi only to find that I'm not a starting character! Anyways… onto the questions.

Our first questions are from Acchi.

_1. Where did you born?  
2. Do you believe in future-gazer?_

1. I was born in February 1530 at Kasugayama in the Echigo province.

2. I'm sorry but I do not believe that the future can be read. Only gods can determine fate and mortals are to follow along the path set for them. If you have faith that you have the gods favor than you should not worry.

-------------------------------------------

The next questions are from Samuramon.

_1) Why do you have a rivalry with Shingen?  
2) Why do you call Shingen Nemisis?  
3) What do you think of Yukimura Sanada?  
4) What began your interest in Sun Tzu's work?  
5) When did you realise that you an avatar of Bishamonten?  
6) Did you ever employed riflemen in your army?  
7) If Lu Bu was around would you challage him to a duel?  
8) If anyone of your enemies' officer suddenly joined your army who would you choose?_

1. I have a rivalry with Shingen because he was the only one who could provide me with a challenge. Fighting him was thrilling and I could do it forever. He was the only one who could withstand all of my best tactics.

2. He is exactly that. He was not just my rival. He was something that I could not overcome no matter how hard I tried. Eventually, if we had been lucky; I believe the land would've been divided between us two.

3. His loyalty matches his prowess as a leader. He had fought hard against me in my battles with Shingen and I deem him a worthy opponent. He was truly amazing when the Takeda were falling. If only Shingen had survived, then Nobunaga and Tokugawa would've been finished.

4. The strategists from China are amazing. I had wanted to learn more, to be able to defeat Shingen. When I learned that he was learning through Chinese influences I quickly began to learn from them myself.

5. My men had begun to call me that. I had led them to victory after victory and I guess, thanks to my devout faith, they started to believe that Bishamonten was truly on my side.

6. I had employed a few of them but I never liked them. Their rifles were deadly, but they took dreadfully long to reload. Damn Nobunaga had harnessed true power with them. Riflemen were indeed dangerous in his hands.

7. He would definitely be a worthy challenge. I hear he was the strongest warrior in China. I wish he was here. I would show him the strength of the samurai!

8. I would have to say either Yukimura or Tadakatsu. They both have extreme loyalty to their commanders and many battles were won on their spear. I have felt the damage of Yukimura's cavalry charge first hand.

----------------------------------------

Alright, next we have questions from Sister Wolf.

_1. Why don't you like mitsunari's fan? Its not the weapon that counts its how you use it. _

2.Have the read the art of war? Its good isn't it? 

1. Hmph, well when you find someone who is willing to attack me with a fan, we can test this out.

2. I have read it and I enjoyed it thoroughly. The tactics were incredible.

------------------------------------------------

The next questions are from Hotaru. I would love to have another valiant warrior for my cause.

_1. What do you think of 'purple'? yes, that purple, color.  
2. Why do you don't like Ninja? I think they're efficient since they're quick and in the shadow. Especially for spying, they're expert. As I know in Sengoku Basara Game, you have a kunoichi on your side, Kasuge, her name._

1. The color? I hate it. I believe Nobunaga's banner was purple so just seeing that color frustrates me.

2. Well, we all know how accurate Sengoku Basara was. I wouldn't trust it. One of my officers may have employed a ninja but I never heard of it. Plus, I must discredit them for making me look…. Like that.

----------------------------------------------

We have some more questions from Blak-Ninja.

_1 Even though u are opposed to the idea of ninja, what would you  
think of him being loyal to the Tokugawa clan? _

2) When you charged at Shingen and he blocked u with his war fan  
did you ever think that it would be made into art?

3 Do you think Tadakatsu fit more of the 'demonic power' description than Nobunaga did? 

1. He was definitely loyal. Although I disprove of their methods, they are loyal to their masters until death. I have to give them some respect for that.

2. No, I didn't think so. Although it was a pivotal moment in the battle I never thought someone would draw/paint it. I'll have to go see it.

3. Don't get me wrong, Tadakatsu's name sent soldiers insane with fear but I believe Nobunaga fit it more. Tadakatsu was probably as strong as the devil but Nobunaga was… eerie.

---------------------------------

The next question is from KuroSakura-chan.

_Kenshin-sama, have you ever seen the movie Moonchild? Gackt wrote it and is an actor in it, so if you haven't, you should have Nobukane get it for you, and you can view Gackt's acting skills for yourself._

Hmm, that sounds very good. I haven't seen it and I would like to see more of his work. I'll be sure to get Nobukane to get it.

---------------------------------------

Our last questions are from Link Guru.

1. What is your opinion of Yukimora Sanada

_2. Do you eve worry about what could happen to your body since you drink so much? _

3. Why is Shingen your nemesis. you two seem to get along too well and you two could probably rule Japan together with each house maybe having half, or together ruling it all. 

1. He was an impressive leader and an extremely loyal officer. It's too bad he didn't fight on my side; I might've been able to beat Shingen.

2. Drinking sake calmed me down. If I worried about that I would worry about everything. Life involves taking risks, in battle and in drinking.

3. If I was Shingen's ally that would be very boring for me. He was the only one who could provide a challenge, who could make a battle fun.Sure we could probably rule the land but I would give that up to fight Shingen instead.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey again! Sorry this chapter took so long... again. Thanks to a series of groundings and exams I wasn't able to finish this D. Best wishes to Hotaru! I hope you get better soon. Also, with the Warriors Orochi question, I hadn't finished that story so I just watched the ending on Youtube, sorry if I answered the question wrong. Samurai Warriors doesn't belong to me. Enjoy and please review with some more questions.

* * *

Hello again. Ashton hasn't been able to give me your questions until now thanks to something called exams. He wanted me to help him study but I was much too annoyed by his presence. Anyways, now I can do something entertaining, answering your questions.

Our first set of questions is from Hotaru. I don't care about your preferences. In fact, I want to hire you more because you risked yourself in defense of another. I hope you recover.

_1. If you really hate purple... then... How can you see me because my hair is purple and my eyes too (But not as purple as Nobunaga's flag has)  
2. I want to be your ninja. I know you hate them but... I swear I will loyal to you and I will make you proud. Can I?_

1. I won't see you any different than any other of my soldiers. If your skills are high than I would treat you better. I wouldn't criticize anyone because of their hair.

2. I do disprove of their methods but… I am not so foolish as to turn down a valuable ally. Consider yourself a ninja of the Uesugi, do not bring shame upon my clan. I expect high things from you.

The next questions are from Acchi.

_1. What do you think if a girl like me use a weapon like yoshihiro, you know, War Hammer. I love to use heavy weapon!! XDD  
2. If you should choose one of the element, what do you choose? I choose earth My Brother choose air, so, what about you?_

1. I think it's untraditional at best. Usually women don't fight, and if they do it's as Kunoichi. However, I bet that you are very skilled if you're so excited about it. I would love to see the damage you could cause with such a weapon.

2. I think I would choose ice… or water. I like ice because it can immobilize enemies and water because I know how useful flood attacks are in a siege.

Samuramon is next.

_1) Do you approve of Kanetsugu's friendship with Yukimura?  
2)At Warriors Orochi after you defeated Orochi why did you say fight?  
3)What element is your weapon? is it fire, ice, darkness, wind or thunder? i would be wind_

1. I can't say I approved of it when Yukimura was my enemy. But their friendship made them stronger and I was impressed with Kanetsugu's endeavors later on.

2. I have to say that I was little bit bitter that I had been with Shingen all this time. Now that Orochi had been defeated I wanted to test my skills against him, however Nobunaga and Shingen had other plans.

3. The weapon's element depends on what you choose. I would have to say that I prefer ice. It makes fighting much more easily when your enemies can't move.

The next questions are from Link Guru.

_1. I see your point about a boring war, but how can war be boring? You're there with an army at your heels, riding behind you as you enter the heat of battle, swinging your sword with the grace that only a samari can. _

2. If you were to take over Japan, would you like to match wits with the men of japan? Men like Zhange Lian, Coa Coa, and Liu Bie? 

1. It gets very boring when you don't even have to enter the fighting. Like if your facing an enemy with no strategy and they just fall into your plans. Shingen not only avoided my plans, he countered them. I like enemies that keep me on my toes.

2. Of course I would. After I took over Japan I would first take some time to rebuild the land and then I would make preparations to conquer China. I would show the entire world the strength of the Uesugi.

Our last questions are from Paupu.

_1.) Would you accept if Nobunaga requested to be allies?  
2.) What do you think about Kanetsugu's talk (or rant xD) of honor? Ever think that he needs to stop?  
3.) Do you like Ninjas or Rifflemen better?_

1. Probably not. He was an upstart and just because he defeated the Imagawa and Saito he thought he was great. I would love to do battle with him and show him how wrong he was.

2. Actually that "rant" fired him up. I thought he fought harder when honor was at stake so I never stopped him.

3. I'd have to say ninja. Maybe I just chose that because I'm a little bitter that Nobunaga had mastered the use of them.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! Sorry again for the long update, I'll try harder to be more consistent. Maybe pinning a note to my head would help... Anyways, Samurai Warriors doesn't belong to me. Thanks to Link Guru, TehEfil, Hotaru, Acchi, TripleMGurl, Shadow Saika and Forgotten Honor for your questions. PLease read and review, I hope you like it.

* * *

Hello again everyone. Sorry this took so long, again. I must tell Nobukane that he has to be much more consistent if he wants to keep his fans. Maybe I should become an author…

Our first questions are from Link Guru.

_1. Have you ever planned on settling down and just enjoying the normal life that many do. _

2. My first impression of you was that I thought you were from an Arab nation, just by your clothes. Where are you from exactly? 

1. I could never do that. I believe once you are a samurai you are always a samurai. I've tasted victory on the battlefield and I could turn away from that.

2. I was born in Kasugayama castle in Echigo. I am Japanese, my clothes may resemble those. I never really gave thought to my clothing. Whatever I could fight in was good.

------------------------

The next questions are from TehEfil,

_1. Do you think sometimes of your childhood?  
2. Why is it that sometimes you flip when we ask random questions about Nob...I mean... Nobunaga. It's not like he kicked your butt or anything, so history speaks.  
3. Okay, nothing related to Samurai but... do you play Dynasty Warriors of your spare time, and who is your best character? Because I would like to play Co-op with you in 5._

1. I try not to; I didn't have much of one. My ambitious older brother made an attempt for power of the clan. I was removed out of the area for my safety. Then at 14 I was requested to fight my brother. I won and then I was a daimyo.

2. I'm angry, angry that he destroyed my nemesis' army. I was destined to do that, I was supposed to conquer Shingen. I'll try to be more fair because now that I think about it, he was a visionary and a peerless strategist.

3. I have tried it while I am here and I love playing Zhuge Liang and Sima Yi. All those plans and strategies are genius. For more action I like to play as Guan Yu. We were both considered gods of battle so I find him interesting.

--------------------------

Hotaru has our next questions.

_1. Do you want to get married? well, I mean, you need a marriage to born your successor...  
2. I heard that you ever like a woman but you pretend that you don't like her and then she died, after that you swear that you'll never marry a woman. Is that true?_

1. No, and even I wished to get married I couldn't. My vows as a monk keep me from… producing. So, having a wife for an heir would be pointless. I adopted two sons as my successors.

2. I have liked girls, like every young man has but that has never happened. I knew the commitments I would make as a monk.

-------------------------------

Acchi's questions are next,

_1. How if there's a girl confess to you?? What do you feel?  
2. What do you think about Ginchinyo Tachibana and Ranmaru Mori? Ginchinyo, as you know, really boyish and Ranmaru, very beautiful and a bit girly, I think._

1. I would politely let her know that nothing can happen. I took vows, and I can never be with a women.

2. From what I have heard from Ginchiyo she is a very talented samurai. I'm happy that a woman can find so much fame in a world dominated by men. I hope she continues to fight her way through chaos. Ranmaru was girly, but loyal to the death. If only I had such a loyal retainer, Ranmaru was so young and was so ready to give his life for his lord.

---------------------------------

TripleMGurl is next, welcome back.

_1. How are you feeling?  
2. If my school happened to have a career day, would you come in and talk about being a warlord?  
3. what do you think of women warriors?  
4. Who do you think is the most beautiful woman in the world? (Doesn't have to be in any game)_

1. I'm feeling as good as I can be stuck int this single room.

2. I would love to. Young people need to be educated in the ways of war so they can better protect their clan. You still have clans, right?

3. I respect them. If they can force their way into fame inside a male dominated country then they should be respected. I wish them luck, the samurai is not an easy path for a woman.

4. I would have to say Okuni. If I weren't a monk I would've made her my bride. She was beautiful and intelligent. A perfect combination.

---------------------

Shadow Saika and questions are next.

_Say if you lived through the time period when Ieyasu Tokugawa took over the entire land. Would you swiftly usurp control from him in a duel?_

I would definitely. I could never serve him, or anyone for that matter. His weapon is formidable but I don't recall him being terribly good at dueling. Dieing for my beliefs would be much better than serving.

--------------------------

The last question is from Forgotten Honor

_If given the chance would you have fought with the Toyotomi in defence of Osaka Castle, or laid seige to it as an ally of the Tokugawa? I mean, Sanada Yukimura fights for the Toyotomi and the Sanada clan served Takeda Shingen (aka "your nemesis"), and Naoe Kanetsugu is fighting to preserve the honor of his clan for the Tokugawa. Also, Ieyasu has gained a huge amount of influence and power, but betrayed the Toyotomi for it (who technically are the true Shogunate). So, which would it be?_

I would've fought in defense o Osaka castle. It was the Toyotomi, not the Tokugawa who conquered the land. I was ashamed of Kanetsugu, he was fighting to preserve his clan's honor but he betrayed a friend and lost his way. Our clan managed to survive but I am still haunted by that fact. I also wouldn't care of the numbers or influence, all that I need is my sword and troops to carry out my strategies. I just wished I could've been there.


End file.
